ceraunavoltafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Elsa
Elsa, anche nota come la Regina del Ghiaccio, è la sovrana di Arendelle. Biografia Prima del Sortilegio Elsa, Regina di Arendelle, e sua sorella Anna fanno visita alle tombe dei loro genitori. Per il matrimonio di Anna e Kristoff, che si celebrerà da lì a poco, Elsa sorprende la sorella mostrandole l'abito nuziale della madre. }} Per aggiungere il tocco di qualcosa di nuovo, regala inoltre ad Anna un pendente a forma di fiocco di neve. Quando Anna prova l'abito, Elsa trova il diario della madre. Nonostante si sia sempre creduto che i regnanti erano morti durante un viaggio diplomatico, il libro allude al fatto che siano partiti a causa dei poteri di Elsa. Credendosi la causa delle morti dei genitori, Elsa fugge nella foresta dove Anna tenta di confortarla. Convinta che sia tutto un fraintendimento, Anna porta Elsa dal Troll Grand Pabbie, sperando che lui abbia delle risposte, ma lui sa soltanto che i loro genitori sono andati in un luogo chiamato "Rifugio delle Nebbie". }} Più tardi, incapace di trovare Anna, Elsa interroga Kristoff. Dopo un goffo tentativo di bluff, l'uomo ammette che Anna è diretta verso il "Rifugio delle Nebbie"; Elsa si dirige verso il porto, ma la nave è già salpata. Kristoff le assicura che Anna sarà al sicuro, ma Elsa è certa che la sorella non abbia idea di quanto sia pericoloso il luogo in cui si sta dirigendo. Lui afferma che lei potrebbe conoscere quel luogo, chiamato dai suoi abitanti Foresta Incantata. Dopo la partenza di Anna, Elsa è preoccupata per la sua incolumità e manda dei soldati a cercarla. La donna arriva anche a pensare di partire di persona, ma Kristoff la dissuade facendole capire che Arendelle ha bisogno della sua Regina. }} Un nuovo problema si profila però: il Principe Hans e i suoi dodici fratelli stanno radunando un esercito presso le montagne a sud e mirano ad attaccare il Regno. Kristoff si offre di andare in avanscoperta per spiare i piani del Principe, ma Elsa è decisa a gestire la situazione in prima persona. Al fine di evitare una guerra, la Regina indice un Consiglio con le sue guardie; è in quel momento che Kristoff fa ritorno con la notizia che Hans è alla ricerca di una magica urna in grado di trappolare chi è dotato di poteri. Kristoff si offre di cercare a sua volta l'urna per distruggerla ed Elsa, benchè inizialmente non sia d'accordo, decide di andare con lui. La coppia si avventura quindi nella Valle del Nord in cerca della caverna in cui l'urna è celata. Una volta trovata l'urna, Kristoff ha fretta di distruggerla, mentre Elsa al contrario vorrebbe tenerla per analizzare le rune incise sopra e scoprire qualcosa di più sui suoi poteri. La pausa fa si che Hans e tre dei suoi fratelli giungano alla caverna; Elsa ricorre alla sua Magia, ma è costretta alla resa quando Hans minaccia la vita di Kristoff. La Regina si scusa per non avergli dato retta e dice che, quando lei sarà morta, lui dovrà trovare Anna e riconquistare Arendelle. }} Hans umilia Elsa definendola un mostro e la costringe ad aprire l'urna, certo che la imprigionerà: dall'oggetto esce invece un liquido biancastro che assume le sembianze della Regina delle Nevi. La donna ha udito le parole di Hans e si vendica subito, tramutando in una statua di ghiaccio, mentre i suoi fratelli fuggono. Il terzetto fa poi ritorno al castello, dove Elsa e la Regina si fanno delle confidenze sui rispettivi poteri. Quando la nuova arrivata nota il quando dei suoi genitori e rivela di essere sua zia materna, Elsa è costretta a raccontarle del naufragio che li ha uccisi e di come sia preoccupata anche per la sorella Anna. Per confortarla, la Regina promette di aiutarla nella ricerca. Successivamente, Tremotino imprigiona Elsa in un'urna e la mette nella stanza in cui custodisce le Magie troppo potenti, che perfino lui teme. Dopo il nuovo Sortilegio Mentre sono intrappolati nel passato, Uncino ed Emma, con Marian svenuta, si trovano bloccati nella stanza delle Magie più potenti di Tremotino, piena di artefatti magici oscuri. Un'urna in un armadio cattura l'attenzione di Uncino, e lui la prende. Quando Emma riacquista la sua Magia e riapre il portale del tempo per tornare nel presente, l'urna è ancora con loro. }} Il trio arriva a Storybrooke, all'interno del granaio di Zelena e subito si allontanano. Il contenitore rimane lì, si apre e rilascia un liquido blu che assume la forma della Regina delle Nevi, Elsa. La donna distrugge la prigione con la sua gelida Magia ed esce dalla stalla, lasciando dietro di sè una scia di ghiaccio. }} Camminando lungo la strada, Elsa si blocca alla vista del cartello che indica Storybrooke. Una macchina di passaggio le arriva quasi addosso, quando il conducente si addormenta alla guida, ma lei ghiaccia il veicolo ad un soffio dalla collisione. Il mattino seguente, Elsa è sorpresa dal una moto mentre vaga per le strade della città. Nella vetrina di un negozio vede un abito da sposa che le ricorda sua sorella Anna. Più tardi, inseguita da Emma e Uncino, una spaventata Elsa si nasconde in un magazzino. Prima che loro possano avvicinarsi, lei crea dal nulla un mostro di ghiaccio per tenerli lontani. }} Ancora nascosta, Elsa nota un giornale portato lì dal vento e riconosce l'uomo in copertina e si dirige vero il banco dei pegni. La donna entra nel negozio e ritrova il ciondolo con il fiocco di neve che aveva donato ad Anna; tra le lacrime, Elsa giura di trovarla. Uscendo esitante dal banco dei pegni, Elsa decide di impedire agli abitanti di Sotyrbooke di lasciare la città finchè non ritroverà Anna. La donna crea pertanto una barriera di ghiaccio sul confine cittadino, creando senza volerlo un black-out. Chiusa all'interno del muro, Elsa viene raggiunta da Emma, che fa un'entrata improvvisa e cerca di capire cosa stia succedendo dal momento che Elsa non le vuole rispondere. David e Uncino tentano di avvicinarsi, nonostante Emma gli suggerisca di aspettare. }} Spaventata dalla pistola di David, Elsa evoca il ghiaccio e causa un crollo che blocca lei ed Emma in una grotta ghiacciata. Quando David contatta Emma sul walkie-talkie, Elsa dice alla donna di ordinare le ricerche di Anna. Emma spiega la situazione al padre, mentre la Regina del Ghiaccio promette di congelare l'intera cittadina se non troverà la sorella. Emma ed Elsa aspettano che David e Uncino trovino una soluzione; Emma nel frattempo nota il pendente di Elsa, caduto a terra. La donna capisce così che la Regina del Ghiaccio non è in grado di controllare i suoi poteri, come lei. Elsa ammette che solo Anna riesce a calmarla e ciò le permette di controllare il ghiaccio, accetta anche di sciogliere tutto, ma solo se troveranno la sorella. Nel frattempo, il freddo sta congelando Emma, che cerca in ogni modo di tenersi sveglia. Le due donne parlano dei loro poteri senza controllo e svelano ri rispettivi titoli: Elsa è Regina, mentre Emma è la Salvatrice. David comunica con Elsa attraverso il walkie-talkie e le fa capire che non basta sopravvivere, ma bisogna vivere davvero. Elsa ricollega le parole di David a qualcosa detto da Anna; infatti l'uomo afferma che sua sorella è ancora viva e ora deve liberare Emma come promesso. Elsa si convince infine a sciogliere il ghiaccio. }} Una volta nell'appartamento di Mary Margaret con i suoi nuovi alleati, Elsa assiste al loro sforzo collettivo per riscaldare Emma. Per ritrovare Anna, David da ad Elsa il bastone del pastore, con il quale un tempo Bo Peep marchiò sua sorella; benchè non si veda nulla, Elsa riesce a sentire il battito del cuore di Anna. }} Quando Mary Margaret torna a casa, David presenta le due donne, poi promette di trovare Anna, affermando che alla loro famiglia non piace abbandonare la speranda, il che rafforza la fiducia di Elsa. Più tardi, Elsa va al confine cittadino con Emma e cerca di rimuovere il muro di ghiaccio, ma senza successo: sembra che la sua magia non abbia alcun effetto. Convinta di essere la sola ad avere poteri sul ghiaccio, Elsa non si capacita che la sua Magia non funzioni. In compagnia di Emma ed Uncino, Elsa incontra Gold per un confronto. Come Emma ribadisce, lui aveva un tempo l'Urna magica in cui era intrappolata Elsa. Per provare la sua estraneità alla faccenda, Gold permette a sua moglie Belle di controllarlo con il Pugnale del Signore Oscuro e costringerlo a dire la verità. Apparentemente sotto il controllo del Pugnale, Gold afferma di non sapere nulla di Elsa o Anna, e di non avere idea che ci fosse qualcuno nell'Urna. I tre si dirigono poi nell'ufficio del sindaco, dove Marian, la moglie di Robin Hood rimane vittima di un gelido incantesimo. Elsa afferma convinta che non è opera sua, ma che il bacio del Vero Amore può spezzare la Magia. Robin Hood cerca di salvare la moglie, ma fallisce. Emma incarica allora Uncino di portare Elsa nel suo ufficio per poteggerla dalla gente, mentre lei cercerà l'autore del maleficio. Elsa riesce anche a prende una ciocca dei capelli di Marian, diventati bianchi. Uncino porta però la donna da Gold, anzichè obbedire ad Emma. Messo alle strette da Uncino, Gold tramuta i capelli nella Magia che li ha creati e che farà ritorno da chi l'ha creata. Mentre seguino i fiocchi di neve, Elsa avverte Uncino sulla natura di Emma: come per lei, avere dei poteri è una grade responsabilità e può portare alla distruzione. I due trovano la Regina delle Nevi ma, mentre Uncino cerca di mettersi in contatto con Emma, Ingrid li scopre e lo blocca. La Regina dice ad Elsa che loro si conoscono, ma l'altra non ne ha memoria a causa della Magia dei Troll delle Rocce. Ingrid afferma inoltre che è stata Anna ad imprigionare la sorella perchè la gente comune è spaventata da chi come loro ha il dono della Magia. Dopo aver bloccato i poteri di Elsa, la Regina delle Nevi minaccia la vita di Uncino con dei cristalli di ghiaccio, così la nipote capirà cosa pensano davvero le persone di lei quando i suoi nuovi amici la penseranno responsabile della morte del pirata. At Emma's arrival, the Snow Queen lowers the icicles, but the savior magically shoves David and Hook to safety. After the battle, Elsa relates her disbelief to Emma concerning the Snow Queen's claims. Emma believes she and Anna are pawns in something bigger, and that the past will be unveiled soon. One evening, David and Mary Margaret haul out records of town residents to help Elsa search for any sign of Anna in Storybrooke. In the midst of this, Emma asks for their opinions on her clothes for an evening date with Hook, to which all three agree she looks great. Hook arrives, with his real hand reattached due to Mr. Gold's help, and after David warily assesses the pirate, Emma and her date depart. Once the couple are gone, David wonders if he was too harsh with Hook as Elsa humorously recalls the times she made her sister's boyfriend, Kristoff, sweat out of nervousness while the two were dating. The next morning, Elsa looks through the town censuses with David at the sheriff station. Later, David announces that the Snow Queen, under the residential name Sarah Fisher, is not listed in any of the town records, which means she did not come to Storybrooke due to a curse. Continuing to pile through records, Elsa becomes frustrated with dealing with paperwork while Anna could be out there somewhere. When David brings files from the mayor's office, she finds a packet of photos, which Sidney took when he was still spying on Emma for Regina. In one picture, Emma is floored by an snapshot of herself having an argument with the Snow Queen, but she has no recollection of the event. As Emma drives, Elsa travels with her to ask Regina for information. Before stepping out of the car, Emma tells Elsa about her worsening relationship with Regina. Deciding to stay behind, Elsa encourages Emma into talking to Regina as she believes if their relationship was once getting better, it could be good again. By nightfall, Elsa begins hearing and seeing Anna. Running into the woods, she creates a whole ice bridge to close the gap between her and her trapped sister. After finally reaching Anna, an elated Elsa hugs her, to which her sister seemingly has no reaction. Suddenly, the Snow Queen appears and turns Anna into ice and withers her away into mist; revealing she is an illusion. Binding Elsa with ice chains, the Snow Queen explains that the more fearful she is, the tighter the cuffs will become. Once her enemy walks away, Elsa questions what she intends to do. Smugly, the Snow Queen states she is going to build a snowman. As the shackles restrict her, Elsa concentrates, willing herself to be unafraid, and shatters the chains. Later, she fires a blast at the Snow Queen after seeing her choke Emma and Regina. Approaching the fallen Snow Queen, Elsa commands, should she wants a fight, to do so with her. In an amazed tone, the Snow Queen congratulates Elsa for conquering her fears. Before the trio can finish her off, the Snow Queen materializes away. When Emma and Regina argue, Elsa asks them to mend fences for Storybrooke's sake. Before teleporting out, Regina states it'll never happen because she doesn't want to. As the remaining two exit the woods, Elsa counsels Emma into not giving up on Regina. Famiglia Apparizioni Curiosità *Il suo personaggio si basa sulla Principessa coprotagonista del film Disney "Frozen - Il regno di ghiaccio", adattamento della fiaba di Hans Christian Andersen "La regina delle nevi", di cui la Elsa di C'era Una Volta riprende pari pari acconciatura e vestiti. en:Elsa fr:Elsa de:Elsa Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Umani Categoria:Streghe Categoria:Personaggi di Storybrooke Categoria:Nobili Categoria:Personaggi di Arendelle